Qu'est-ce que tu attends?
by barjy02
Summary: Destiel... Dean a reussi son pari...Castiel a perdu sa virginite dans les bras d'Amy... Mais l'ange à présent humain est brisé et Dean réalise trop tard, ce qui était pourtant une évidence aux yeux de tous.


**Dédicace toute particulière à toutes mes lectrices (et lecteurs ?) « Destiel » ou pas (bien que ceux-ci ne doivent pas être devant cet OS …encore que comme je suis une Destiel un peu particulière, on sait jamais…lol)**

**A vous qui m'êtes fidèles depuis des années ou qui êtes tout nouveau dans mon univers **

**Merci de me suivre et ce, peu importe où je vous mène.**

**Sans vous, je serais orpheline de ma modeste plume….**

**Merci…**

**A la base, cet OS aurait dû faire partie de « Petits destiel en aparté » (défits de DA) mais j'aime à donner leur indépendance à certains d'entre eux.**

**Celui-ci en fait partie….**

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Il se rappelait en écho de cette phrase dite avec le sourire et un petit coup de coude sur le bras.

Amy s'était penchée vers lui avec un grand sourire et les joues légèrement rougies. Elle leur avait déposé leur bière et se dirigea à présent vers une autre table.

« Elle est mignonne, elle te trouve à son gout….» en riant et s'enfonçant dans sa chaise en étendant ses jambes et reluquant une grande brune qui lui faisait du gringue depuis le comptoir.

« J'ai pas envie, Dean » en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui tournaient la bouteille entre ses doigts

« Si tu en as envie…Je le sais…Ne le nie pas…Tu es humain à présent, ses envies tu les auras encore et les plaisirs solitaires, ça va un temps mais la mise en pratique, c'est bien mieux…Crois en mon expérience » en souriant et faisant un clin d'œil à la jolie brune.

« Pourquoi veux -tu absolument que je connaisse les plaisirs de la chair et ce, alors même que je te dis que cela ne m'intéresse pas »

« Ecoute Cass » en se penchant sur la table.

« Je sais que tu as du mal avec ton humanité…Je le vois…Tu n'arrives pas à la gérer…Rien que le matin au réveil, tu as déjà l'air complètement perdu devant la réaction de ton corps…Tu dois apprendre à te connaitre, apprendre à comprendre ses envies et ses nécessités, et une de celles-ci s'appelle désir»

« Je sais » dans un murmure presqu'inaudible

« Ca fait des mois maintenant que tu es humain… Je vois bien que tu ne regardes plus le corps des femmes avec le même regard qu'avant…Tu les désires...Y a aucune honte à ça, tu sais….C'est normal »

« Pas pour moi »

« Cass…Désolé de te le rappeler mais tu n'es plus un ange et tu ne le seras probablement plus jamais…Il faut te faire à cette idée…Tu dois apprendre à vivre comme un homme maintenant »

« Ce qui inclus les relations sexuelles, c'est ça? » avec un ton grinçant.

« Oui » en détournant le regard vers celui de la brune qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant.

« Va »

« Pardon ? » sans le regarder

« Va la rejoindre…Tu n'attends que ça »

« Non… » Il se leva et se dirigea vers Amy qui était à une table du fond en grande discussion avec ce qui semblait être des habitués.

Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Castiel l'avait suivi du regard.

Elle était jolie et son corps ne le laissait pas indifférent mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin.

Elle rougit et lui sourit. Castiel lui sourit à son tour, par reflexe et soupira.

Dean ne le lâcherait jamais et il devait bien avouer que son corps avait des envies qu'il n'arrivait plus à satisfaire…

Il avait tant de mal à faire la part des choses….Dans sa tête, il restait Castiel l'ange mais tout lui indiquait qu'il ne restait plus sur cette terre que Castiel, l'humain…

Accepter cette relation, même pour une nuit, c'était fermer la page définitive sur l'un et accepter de devenir l'autre à jamais.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux…Encore un de ses fichus comportements ingérables de ce corps qu'il finissait par maudire tout en devant l'accepter.

Avait-il d'autre choix ?

Dean revint et lui tendit un papier.

« Elle t'y attend après son service…23h30 »

« Dean »

« Ne me remercie pas…On se retrouve demain matin au Motel » en reluquant la brune qui s'était levée, elle semblait avoir compris le message. Il lui sourit…

« Tiens » il posa sur la table 2 préservatifs….Castiel se mit à rougir

« Détends-toi mec… Tout va bien se passer » Il regardait Castiel et celui-ci put lire dans son regard, une profonde tendresse, un regard dénué de toutes moqueries ou de sarcasmes….Dean était persuadé qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien pour son ami alors qu'en 2 gestes, il venait de le briser à jamais.

« Je connais bien, Amy » sourire en coin qui fit comprendre à Castiel que Dean avait dû déjà faire plus ample connaissance avec elle dans le passé.

« Elle prendra bien soin de toi…C'est une chic fille »

Castiel posa le bout de ses doigts sur les préservatifs et les serra vivement

« Bien…J'ai toujours dit qu'avec moi à tes côtés, tu ne resterais pas vierge » en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

« A demain… »

Castiel continuait à fixer ses mains, le regard vide.

« Cass ? »

« Va, Dean…Elle t'attend » en lançant un regard vers la brune qui l'attendait près de la sortie

« Si jamais, tu as le moindre souci, tu m'appelles…Tu m'entends » tout à coup, inquiet pour son ami.

« Il n'y en aura pas… » en lui souriant, le visage fermé.

Ce soir-là, Dean partit aux bras d'une jolie brune mais toutes ses pensées restèrent avec Castiel. Il se demanda soudain si il n'avait pas fait une erreur…Il jeta un œil en arrière.

Amy l'avait rejoint et Castiel lui souriait.

« On y va » lança langoureusement la belle brune

« Ouaih » Dean se sentit soudain perdu…Quelque chose en lui, dans ses tripes, lui fit comprendre qu'il allait regretter cette nuit…Longtemps…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » lui lança la brune en se rhabillant.

Dean était debout devant la fenêtre, il observait le parking, regard posé sur l'Impala

« Personne » dans un murmure.

« Je vous ai observé hier soir….Toi et ton ami »

« Hmmm » comme seule réponse.

Elle enfila son T-shirt moulant et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu devrais lui dire »

« Quoi dont ? » sans vraiment prêter attention à ses dires.

« Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes » en s'appuyant sur son dos pour remettre une de ses chaussures à talon.

Il s'écarta si violemment qu'elle faillit tomber.

« Ca va pas non ! On est juste ami…Rien d'autre »

« Si tu le dis » une main sur le mur, sa 2eme chaussure dans l'autre.

« Tu trouvais pas que j'avais l'air d'un pédé cette nuit pourtant »

Elle fit la moue

« Crache pas cela comme si c'était une crasse sans nom…Je te signale que je suis bi…Et non, t'inquiète, tu baises pas comme un pédé » elle siffla le dernier mot

Elle s'approcha et lui souleva le menton

« Tu baises comme un dieu….Je suis sûre qu'il aurait aimé ça »

« Barres-toi » en la repoussant sans violence mais avec fermeté.

« De toutes manières, c'est trop tard maintenant » en attrapant son sac sur la chaise.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu l'as jeté dans les bras d'une femme…C'était évident qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais je suppose que maintenant il y aura pris gout, il ne pourra plus sans passer…Un peu comme toi…Tu baises chaque jour une autre femme pour oublier que tu baises la mauvaise personne » en lui posant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.

« Je te souhaite bien du plaisir… » Elle se retourna vers lui avant d'ouvrir la porte

« Au fait, si cela peut t'intéresser…Je m'appelle Rakaël »

Dean tiqua en relevant les yeux.

« Et oui…A défaut de baiser le bon ange, tu auras baisé sa sœur » en riant et refermant la porte derrière elle.

Dean se laissa retomber sur son lit…Il se passa nerveusement les mains sur le visage

Il fixa la porte

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour revenir ? » en fixant l'horloge murale au-dessus du lit.

10h20….

Castiel enfila son pantalon et se leva sans bruit…Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et leva les yeux vers le ciel…Il avait envie de pleurer mais se retint…

Il entendit Amy bouger entre les draps.

Il avait aimé cette nuit…Il avait aimé la découverte des plaisirs du sexe avec elle mais quand il avait atteint l'orgasme, il sentit en lui quelque chose se briser à jamais…L'ange était définitivement mort, il en pleura….Ce qu'Amy prit pour de l'émotion, n'était en fait que la douleur d'avoir tout perdu…

C'était le prix à payer, encore, pour toucher à l'humain qu'il était et fermer la porte à l'ange qu'il ne serait plus jamais…Son front heurta la vitre…

Il pensa à Dean…Dean qui n'avait jamais rien compris…Dean qui croyait lire en lui…Dean qui pensait bien faire et qui depuis leur retour des enfers n'avait fait qu'une chose…

Tuer le divin en lui…

Il sentit un poids dans son dos, Amy l'avait rejoint nue et avait posé sa tête entre ses omoplates…Lieu où se dressait, il y avait pas si longtemps encore, ses ailes…Quelle ironie…

« Tu n'es pas déçu, j'espère » souffla-t-elle à son oreille

« Non…C'était très bien, Amy…Merci » avec distance

Il ne lui mentait pas….Il avait aimé ça et savait qu'il recommencerait…Le corps à des envies que l'esprit ne peut contrer….Il avait découvert le plaisir charnel et devait bien avouer qu'il voudrait encore y gouter mais il vivait tout cela comme déconnecté de la réalité…  
S'être réveiller aux côtés d'Amy lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre…

Il était à présent totalement humain…

« Je vais prendre une douche » en se détournant d'elle sans un regard.

Il resta enfermé dans la salle de bain de longues minutes…Penché sous le jet tiède, il observait son intimité et fut pris de nausée…Il sortit en courant et vomit dans l'évier.

Il se regarda dans la glace…Castiel était mort…Il ne reconnaissait pas ce visage dans le miroir…

« Dean…Pourquoi ? » en retournant sous la douche.

Amy, inquiète, avait fini par frapper à la porte avant d'entrer doucement. Castiel était assis, nu, le jet plaquant ses cheveux sur son front.

Elle entra en sous-vêtement et s'assit à côté de lui….Il laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et se mit à pleurer.

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir ni pourquoi ni comment une simple nuit pouvait avoir ainsi détruit un être comme lui…Il avait l'air si fort et pourtant tellement fragile.

C'est ce qui lui avait plu en lui la première fois qu'elle le vit…Quand il accompagna enfin Dean, son amant d'une nuit, dans une de ses soirées de détente.

Elle avait pris son temps pour lui montrer son intérêt plus qu'amical mais elle se rendit compte à cet instant, dans cette chambre, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu de tout cela…

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » lui murmura-t-elle

« Plus rien » en se redressant, ses larmes se mêlant à l'eau.

« J'ai tout perdu, il ne me reste plus rien de ce que je fus »

« Il te reste toi…Tu es toujours Castiel »

« Non…Castiel est mort depuis bien longtemps….Et avec cette nuit, il est définitivement enterré »

« A cause de moi ? » la voix brisée

« Non, Amy…Tu n'y es pour rien…J'ai aimé cette nuit…Je l'ai voulu…Il le fallait »

« Quand je te disais qu'est-ce que tu attends….Je pensais à lui » en fixant ses genoux qu'elle venait de replier contre elle.

« Dean ne voit rien…Je ne lui en veux pas, j'ai rien fait pour qu'il apprenne à savoir qui j'étais réellement…J'ai toujours fui…Et maintenant que je ne peux plus fuir, je ne peux plus lui parler de qui j'étais…Il est trop tard…Il a toujours été trop tard entre nous »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour que je ressens pour lui…Mais j'y suis attaché plus que de raison… »

« Tu l'aimes…Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu parles de lui…J'aurais aimé qu'un homme parle de moi avec le même éclat dans les yeux »

Elle se leva et éteignit l'arrivée d'eau. Puis elle se rabaissa pour lui faire face.

« Parles lui »

« Non » en baissant la tête

« Il sait qu'on est lié au-delà de la raison…Mais c'est Dean et je ne veux pas le perdre…Je ne peux pas le perdre…Il est tout ce qu'il me reste »

« Vous finirez par vous éloigner l'un de l'autre si vous ne vous parlez pas… »

« C'est déjà le cas » en se relevant

Il la regarda et tout en repoussant ses longs cheveux châtains dans son dos, il l'embrassa…Il sentit le désir le saisir à nouveau…

Quitte à être mort, autant mourir jusqu'au bout…  
Elle répondit à son baiser sachant qu'après ce jour, elle ne le reverrait certainement plus….

Dean avait pris une douche et attendait assis sur son lit que Castiel lui revienne.

La porte s'ouvrit, il était là…Enfin…

« Putain, Cass…T'étais où, mec… » en se relevant

« Avec Amy » d'une voix neutre.

« Et ? » entre envie de savoir et en même temps le cœur au bord de la renverse.

« Tu avais raison… »

Il aurait voulu qu'il lui dise qu'il n'avait pas aimé, qu'il recommencerait plus…Que ce n'était pas ça qu'il espérait…

Il aurait dû être heureux d'avoir réussi son pari, heureux pour lui…Castiel n'était plus puceau mais sur le coup, Dean en fut déçu…Il aurait été seul, il en aurait pleuré…  
Tout cela était de sa faute, c'est lui qui depuis des années, le jetait dans les bras de la gente féminine…Lui qui voulait qu'il aime ça, comme lui aimait ça…  
Dean adorait le sexe, c'était indéniable mais à part Cassie et dans une moindre mesure, Lisa…Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé une femme.

Il s'imagina alors des soirées dans des bars avec Castiel, à lever des filles pour une nuit…et il se sentit minable….

« Cass….Je suis désolé »

Castiel passa devant lui sans un regard

« Pourquoi ? Je ne le suis pas moi » en entrant dans la salle de bain et refermant la porte plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il resta appuyé sur celle-ci plusieurs secondes…La vue de Dean l'avait ramené à sa triste réalité….

Il regarda ses mains…Fit bouger ses doigts….Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à fusionner ses 2 parts de lui…

Le cadavre angélique pesait sur sa chair humaine…Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte.

Dean, collé à celle-ci, l'entendit se laisser tomber.

« Cass…Cass….Parles moi, mec »

« Laisses moi, Dean…J'ai envie d'être seul »

« Je veux pas que tu restes seul »

« C'est trop tard »

« Cass…Ouvre moi cette porte »

Il se laissa glisser à son tour

« Je partirais pas d'ici tant que tu ne me parleras pas »

Comme seule réponse le silence…

La porte finit par s'ouvrir

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Dean ? »

« Pardon ? » en se relevant, un peu surpris

« Réponds » lança-t-il, sèchement

« Rien, Cass….Je veux juste que tu sois bien…Je veux juste que tu t'acceptes ce que tu es devenu »

« J'étais un ange, j'avais le pouvoir, j'avais la grâce…J'avais l'immortalité…J'étais Castiel, le soldat de Dieu…Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus rien…Voilà, ce que je suis devenu, Dean…Rien »

« Tu es et tu resteras Castiel…Ton statut d'humain n'y changera rien »

« Tu ne veux donc rien comprendre…J'étais un ange…Ton protecteur…Je suis celui qui t'a sauvé de la perdition….Que suis-je aujourd'hui ? HEIN DIS LE MOI…Je n'ai plus rien que ce corps qui réclame encore et toujours, qui ne vit que par l'envie…et le rejet…Je déteste ce que je suis »

« Tu as tort de dire ça….Pour moi, tu es et tu seras toujours l'ange qui m'a sauvé 100 fois la vie…Tu es Castiel, tu es mon ange »

« NON »

« SI » en lui attrapant les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

« Je veux t'aider, Cass…Laisse- moi t'aider »

« Comment ? En me jetant dans les bras d'Amy » hurla Castiel en le repoussant.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit non ? »

« Parce que ce fichu corps que je hais, hurlait oui…. » les larmes aux yeux

« Mais qu'est-ce que cela a de si terrible, Cass ? Je suis humain, on l'est tous….C'est pour nous que tu as fait tous ses sacrifices …Tu détestes tellement ce que l'on est ? Tu n'aimais les humains qu'au travers de ton statut d'ange ? »

« Ce statut d'ange comme tu le dis avec tant de mépris…C'était moi » en se pointant la poitrine du doigt

« MOI »

« Mais tu es toujours toi…Tu n'as plus de pouvoir et alors ? Tu es toujours Castiel »

« Non…Je suis mort hier »

« Quoi ? » dans un murmure

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Cass ? »

« Cette pureté dont tu te moquais si souvent…Ma virginité…Cette part de moi qui était encore l'ange est morte hier…JE SUIS MORT….J'ai tout perdu…C'était tout ce qu'il me restait de ce que j'étais… » Cette fois-ci, il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler

« Cass….Mec…Je suis désolé mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? » en croisant son regard.

« Parce que…Parce que…. »

« Cass » en se rapprochant

« J'aurais voulu, quitte à tout perdre, que ce soit avec…AVEC TOI « Il le repoussa, à nouveau, plus violemment.

« Quitte à mourir pour quelqu'un…Autant que ce soit pour celui qui m'avait déjà tout pris »

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

Dean en resta pétrifié…Il avait tout gâché, par bêtise, aveuglement, parce qu'il n'avait rien vu et rien compris.

Parce que Castiel était un ange et que Cass était humain…Parce que Castiel ne le quitterait jamais….Parce que c'était son ange gardien et qu'ils étaient liés qu'ils le veuillent ou non et ce depuis l'enfer…

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ? » en se serrant la tête entre les mains

« Mais quel con » hurla-t-il contre lui-même.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Plus rien ne fut plus jamais pareil à partir de ce jour, Castiel se renferma, devint plus distant, plus froid…

Plus humain surtout….Il sortait souvent avec ou sans Dean…Revenais ou ne revenais pas de ses nuits…

Il buvait plus que de raison mais il s'arrêtait toujours avant d'être saoul, connaissant les limites à ne pas dépasser…Il voulait encore avoir le contrôle sur quelque chose.

Sam le regardait changer, jour après jour….Regardais son frère s'éteindre dans son ombre derrière des sourires de façade…

Castiel abandonna le trenchcoat pour une veste longue en cuir…Plus de cravate mais une chemise à l'encolure ouverte….Des Jeans et des boots…

Il n'avait jamais aucune difficulté à trouver une femme à son gout…

Pendant ce temps, Dean se consumait…Il suivait parfois Castiel dans ses nuits de débauche et en revenait malade…

Dean buvait pour oublier l'ange qu'il avait détruit et l'humain qui se construisait devant lui…  
Cet humain qui aurait pu être sien s'il avait accepté de voir l'évidence…

Pour les chasses, Castiel fit souvent équipe avec Sam et Dean avec Kevin…Il évitait sa présence sauf quand il sortait comme si il ne voulait montrer à Dean que cette partie- là de lui...

Inconsciemment, Castiel espérait que ce dernier se détache de lui, tant sa présence lui faisait mal…

Inconsciemment, il espérait tomber sur une femme qui lui face oublier l'humain.

Mais plus il s'enfonçait, plus Dean le hantait….

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ils retournèrent un jour au bar où travaillait Amy…Castiel perdit un peu de sa superbe…Elle posa son regard de l'un à l'autre et soupira.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop con » elle envoya une de ses collègues s'occuper d'eux.

La soirée arriva peu à peu à sa fin et ni Dean ni Castiel ne s'intéressèrent aux proies faciles qui avaient tentées de les séduire…Ils se regardaient, se parlaient en silence…Buvaient mais lentement, savourant chaque gorgée, savourant ce simple moment à deux…

Amy revint et tira une chaise.

« J'ai couché avec chacun d'entre vous et j'ai aimé ça »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Amy, les yeux écarquillés

« Mais Dean…Tu aimes le sexe pour ce qu'il est et non pour ce qu'il pourrait t'apporter….Et toi, Castiel, tu n'aimes pas le sexe pour le sexe...Tu veux juste te punir de je ne sais quel crime, probablement moins terrible qu'il n'y parait…Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et que ce que je vois là, c'est juste un énorme gâchis…Vous vous servez tous les deux d'excuses bidons parce que la seule vraie raison qui fasse que vous ne soyez pas encore ensemble, c'est la peur….Alors chier dans vos culottes, mais éviter à l'avenir de venir le faire ici » en se relevant et disparaissant derrière le comptoir.

Dean n'osa pas se tourner vers Castiel qui avait baissé les yeux.

« Elle a raison » en se levant…Il jeta quelques billets sur la table et jeta un regard sur sa veste, pliée en deux sur la 3eme chaise.

« Ce n'est pas moi tout ça…Ca n'a jamais été moi »

Il sortit, sans un regard en arrière.

Dean se leva brusquement et le suivit…La veste resta là, vestige du passé…

« Cass…Cass » en le poursuivant dans l'allée…Il marchait vite, trop vite mais Dean finit par le rattraper et l'obligea à se retourner en lui prenant l'épaule.

« Dis- moi…Dis -moi ce que tu attends de moi, Cass…Dis le moi parce que ce silence me tue… »

« Tu te poses encore la question, Dean » en tiquant, un sourire las et triste sur son visage

« Elle te dégoute tant que ça cette idée ? »

Dean baissa le regard

« Non….Elle me fait juste peur, Cass…Tu l'as un jour dit, je t'ai tout pris… »

Castiel s'approcha

« Alors rends moi tout, Dean…Rends moi tout au centuple »

« Comment ? » en plongeant ses yeux verts dans le bleu des siens

« Aimes moi…Rends moi au moins cette part de l'ange qui a toujours briller pour toi….Rends moi cette amour que je te voue depuis le premier jour….. »

« Tu mérites mieux que moi, Cass…..Tellement mieux »

« TAIS-TOI…Il n'y a pas mieux que toi…Je t'aime tel que tu es, je t'ai toujours aimé tel que tu étais et ce, même sachant que tu ne n'aimais pas en retour »

« Ce n'est plus le cas »

« Quoi dont ? » sourire en coin

« Tu sais très bien »

« Dis le moi »

« Pas comme ça, pas ici »

Il s'approcha de Castiel qui recula, il avait soudain peur, peur que tout cela ne mène à rien…

Peur parce qu'il avait perdu cette pureté qu'il lui réservait…Il était un humain comme un autre à présent.

« J'aurais voulu que tu sois l'unique » en repoussant Dean qui tentait de l'approcher

« J'aurais voulu que tu sois le seul »

« Je serais le seul Cass…Parce que tu m'aimes et que je suis un homme, ton humain » en souriant

Castiel fronça les sourcils et puis sourit

« Oui » son regard se mit à briller

« Mon humain » répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » lança cette fois avec un rictus sur les lèvres, Dean à Castiel à présent coincé contre le mur de la ruelle.

« Rends- moi mon innocence »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon ange » en se penchant sur les lèvres de Castiel tout en lui souriant avec cette tendresse toute particulière qui faisait tout son charme.

C'était tout à coup, tellement évident…

Cette nuit-là, l'ange fusionna avec l'humain et Castiel ne fut plus qu'un…

FIN


End file.
